La Musique Adoucit Les Mœurs
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [HPDM] [Slash, Twoshot, UA] Lorie c’est ta meilleure amie ? J’m’en tape, quelle crève cette blondasse. Mets la en sourdine, je bosse Mouah ! Harry Potter, son rock, sa voisine et ses emmerdes.


**La musique adoucit les mœurs**  
_… Ou réfléchir à comment assassiner sa voisine de 13 ans sans passer par la case Prison

* * *

_

**Résumé : Lorie c'est ta meilleure amie ? J'm'en tape, quelle crève cette blondasse. Mets la en sourdine, je bosse Mouah !! Harry Potter, son rock, sa voisine et ses emmerdes. HPDM UA Two-Shot !**

**Genre : UA sans magie, Yaoi, Two-Shot, Romance/Humour.**

**Rating : T **

**Couple : Un brun et un blond**

**Dédicace : A mon homme qui me supporte tous les jours : moi, ma musique et mes lubies slashistes … entre autres :D Je t'aime mon roudoudou mouaaaaaahhhh. Pas tapé chéri ;)**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi (dommage hein ?) Il appartient à J.k. Rowling. Voila j'l'ai dis ;)

* * *

**

_Des bisous, des câlins j'en veux tous les jours  
J'suis comme ça quand j'ai besoin d'amour  
Tout les moments "love"  
Moi je suis vraiment pour  
J'suis comme ça au fond de moi  
j'ai besoin d'amour** (1)**_

D'un flingue voila ce dont MOI j'ai besoin !

Parfaitement, d'un flingue pour me loger une balle directe entre les deux yeux afin abréger mes souffrances.

..  
.

Bon la normalement vous me demandez pourquoi je veux mourir alors que je n'ai que 25 ans, un bon job bien payé que j'adore même si je ne peux pas me voir en peinture ceux qui m'ont engagé, de super potes et que je suis plutôt beau gosse ?

Merci !

Comme réponse je vous dirais tout simplement que j'ai un très gros Problème.

Ouaip !

Problème qui malheureusement ne se range pas dans ceux qui se règlent avec un tout p'tit coup de baguette magique.

Nonnnnnnnnnn !

Dans mon cas je dirais plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un de la catégorie gros P majuscule, 8 lettres, un accent très grave avec idée de suicide à la clé du au Facteur **X**.

Voyez le genre ?

Oui ? Non ?

Vous ne saisissez pas ?

Je comprends, il faut dire que je ne suis pas vraiment clair non plus.

J'y viens ne vous inquiétez pas.

La cause : Mon appart

Celui dans lequel j'ai aménagé il y a 7 mois.

..  
.

Vous trouvez que j'exagère en voulant mourir juste pour un stupide appartement ?

Absolument pas …

Quand l'agent immobilier « Ohhhhhhh je vous en prieeeee appellez moi donc Paulette » m'a annoncé le prix j'ai carrément Windowsé 98 … Choc cérébral avec yeux en soucoupes et bouche ouverte avec filet de bave en bonus en me demandant si j'étais réellement redescendu de la fiesta de la veille.

Une de mes réflexions les moins brillantes à ce jour, je le reconnais.

Je me suis pincé le bras et un fois la douleur passée ainsi que la confirmation du loyer, prouvant que je n'étais plus sous substance illicite, je me suis dit qu'il y avait forcement un vice quelque part.

Il y en a toujours.

Et encore plus dans ce cas précis je me suis dis.

Par ce que un 80m2 avec garage en plein centre ville pour 450 euro par mois (charges comprises) de nos jours ça n'existe pas, sauf dans les rêves.

J'ai beau être chrétien, je ne suis pas forcement un crétin.

Foireux le jeu de mot, mais bon on ne se refait pas.

Le sourire de Paulette, un peu trop innocent en y repensant par la suite, pendant qu'elle m'assurait croix bois croix de fer qu'il n'y avait ni fuite, ni courant d'air et que le quartier était calme, a endormi quelque peu ma méfiance.

Il est vrai que le fait que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix à aussi jouer en ma défaveur.

J'avais claqué la porte de chez mon ex après une énième dispute sur son infidélité ….. La goûte d'eau de trop du vase en quelque sorte.

Pour me dépanner mon meilleur pote m'a proposé de m'héberger en attendant que je trouve quelque chose de sympa.

Au départ on s'amusait comme des petits fous mais, oui car il y a toujours un mais, les bruits orgasmiques de ses copines de baise, très peu pour moi merci.

Autant sur le moment je trouvais cela très amusant, autant après plusieurs semaines ça l'était beaucoup moins. Surtout que dans mon cas je suis plutôt branché grognement viril.

Invivable !

Alors j'ai signé ce bail en envoyant valdinguer le reste de ma vigilance à la poubelle, riant sous ma cape en pensant que j'avais réalisé un gros coup de poker.

En fait je suis un vrai **crétin** …

En deux trois mouvements je me suis fait aider par mes amis, appâtés par une vulgaire promesse de bières fraîches, et je me suis installé heureux comme tout d'avoir enfin mon petit coin de paradis bien à moi.

Belle Erreur.

Le coin de paradis c'était avant de d'apprendre que Satan vivait la porte d'à coté.

A peine arrivé, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais sauté les pieds joints en enfer et que j'étais désormais condamné à y vivre.

La journée !

Le soir !

Les week ends !

Et les vacances scolaires !

Un véritable calvaire

La raison ?

Ma voisine de 13 ans.

Pas de quoi fouetter un chat certains me diront.

Ouais à la limite je veux bien.

Sauf que elle …..

Oh

Mon

Dieu

C'est une vrai emmerdeuse notoire.

Et ce n'est pas tout

Le pire ?

C'est la fondatrice du **ABFDLBDLATHDLJ.**

**A**dolescente **B**outonneuse **F**an **D**e **L**'autre **B**londasse **D**e **L**orie **A T**oute **H**eure **D**e **L**a **J**ournée.

Un peu long ?

C'est vrai.

Très con ?

Ouais aussi.

Mais bon j'ai beau essayé de m'en empêcher, mon cerveau à tendance à raisonner mode ado en positive attitude complètement lobotomisé en ce moment.

Depuis 7 mois c'est Lorie sous la douche, Lorie quand je mange, Lorie quand je bosse et Lorie quand je baissais.

Sur ce dernier point j'ai parfaitement conscience d'utiliser le passé.

S'envoyer en l'air sur du Lorie vous avez déjà essayé ?

Moi oui et, franchement de vous à moi, Mimi Ry', il n'a jamais aussi bien porté son surnom.

Comme si m'écorcher les oreilles ne suffisait pas, elle porte aussi atteinte à ma vie sexuelle … déjà qu'elle n'était pas vraiment remplie … là c'est carrément le désert de gobie.

Garce !

En arrivant dans l'immeuble j'ai très vite sympathisé avec mon voisin d'en dessous.

Blaise Zabini

Il m'a expliqué que j'étais le 15e locataire en l'espace de 3 ans, les autres ont tous fuit devant ce monstre en culotte courte.

En gros je me suis bien fait carotté.

Tu m'etonnes Elton.

Il est vrai que je pourrais trouver un autre appart et que je donne le bâton pour me faire battre… Ouais mais bon voila c'est que je l'aime mon petit chez moi.

J'ai eu un vrai coup de foudre et pas question que je le lâche.

Et puis si je retombe sur Paulette je risque de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule en guise de remerciement. Et comme je suis un Gentleman jusqu'au bout des ongles, j'évite de la croiser.

-oOOooOOo-

- Balafré !  
- Sale morveuse !

-oOOooOOo-

Quelques jours après être arrivé, quand je ne connaissais pas encore la chieuse **ABFDLBDLATHDLJ** mais juste ses goûts musicaux de chiotte, je suis allé taper à sa porte pour lui demander gentiment de diminuer le son, ayant atteint mes limites du supportable.

Quelle fut ma surprise quand elle s'est ouverte sur une fillette blonde aux yeux bleus.

Pas que je l'imaginait en t-shirt avec un anarchique floqué dessus, des perçings, une jupe écossaise et rangers vu ce qu'elle écoutait mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ressemblait un peu trop aux poupées qu'on trouve dans le commerce, chose dont j'ai horreur, je l'ai trouvé mignonne comme tout.

Dans un sourire je lui ai gentiment souligné le fait que je trouvais la musique un peu trop forte et que j'aimerai qu'elle la baisse un tout petit peu car ça m'empêcher de travailler.

En réponse elle m'a claqué la porte en plein dans la poire en me lançant un « _dégage pauvre naze_ »

Apres avoir ramassé ma mâchoire au sol j'ai retapé.

Un peu plus fort à chaque coup.

Puis comme un bourrin au bout de quelques minutes.

Dans le vent, elle m'a laissé sur le palier comme un gland.

En cadeau de mon passage : le volume de la chaîne encore plus fort.

-oOOooOOo-

- Pisseuse !  
- Vieux Snob !

-oOOooOOo-

J'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'aller la voir avec diplomatie.

En vain.

De même que le fatal « je pourrais parler à tes parents ».

Inutile.

A chaque fois que je tapais chez elle, aucun adulte à l'horizon. Ni de frère, de sœur, de chat, de chien, de poisson rouge ou même de ficus.

Du moins à ce que j'ai pu entre percevoir à la va vite, vu que la porte se retrouver illico presto sur mon nez.

A croire que cette gamine ne vivait qu'avec ses cds de Lorie.

Blaise, après avoir été questionné par mes soins, m'a avoué qu'elle vivait avec son grand frère. Il s'en occupe depuis la mort de leurs parents. Entre les cours et les petits boulots pour s'en sortir il est rarement la.

Sur le coup j'ai eu de la peine pour elle, pour eux …. Peine qui n'existait plus après un mois à ce rythme.

Etant intimement persuadé qu'elle faisait exprès rien que pour me faire enrager ……

Hey je suis loin d'être parano, je l'ai vu cette lueur perverse qui m'était destinée dans son regard.

………. et comme je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds, Ce fut le début des hostilités.

Une sorte d'accord tacite malsain entre nous.

Des que je pouvais lui faire une crasse, je ne m'en privais pas.

Il en était de même pour elle.

Mes courriers en ont fait les frais.

De même que ma porte à Halloween, retapissé d'œufs et papier toilette pour l'occasion.

Tout comme ses cheveux …. Des préservatifs, gavés d'eau colorée verte, lancés par mon balcon des qu'elle sortait de l'immeuble.

Ou des boules puantes sur son paillasson.

Sans compter les insultes toutes gentillettes qu'on se balance à la figure des qu'on a le malheur de se croiser sur le palier ou dans les escaliers.

Pas franchement mature, je le reconnais.

Mais Bon dieu qu'est ce que ça soulage sur le moment.

Je suis même aller jusqu'à faire appel à Seamus et Dean, des amis flics, pour lui faire peur.

Efficacité 0, merci les mecs.

Ils n'ont rien fait, sauf d'être tombés en adoration devant la peste.

Elle s'est mise à pleurer et des qu'ils sont partis elle s'est tournée vers moi en séchant ses larmes de crocodile avec ses manches, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Si je n'avais pas autant été abasourdi, j'aurai admiré sa performance.

-oOOooOOo-

- Abruti !  
- Merdeuse !

oOOooOOo-

Apres ma première rencontre avec The Monster, j'ai eu la bêtise de vouloir me confier à mes amis, pensant qu'ils allaient m'aider à trouver une solution.

Idiot que je suis !

Pendant des semaines ils se sont marrés comme des branquignoles sur mon compte … me charriant à tout bout de champs.

oOOooOOo-

- Toujours vivante ta voisine ?  
- Ouais malheureusement.  
- Au fait j't'ai pas dis ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Hier je me suis inscrit à un court de danse.  
- Serieux ?  
- Ouais tu me connais sur _un air latino et mes idéaux, je décolle illico_** (2)**  
- Oh ferme la Ron  
- Mouahmouahhhhhh !

-oOOooOOo-

- Alors Ry' content d'être vendredi soir ?  
- Yes le pied.  
- C'est clair. _Vive les super week-end c'est comme ça qu'on les aime **(3)**_  
- Boucle la Nelville.

-oOOooOOo-

- Harry tu sais _o__n se connaît depuis quelque temps_  
- Bien sur.  
- _Même si on se parlait peu souvent_  
- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? On se parle très souvent je trouve.  
- _C'est vrai, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert  
_- Oui  
- _Je te sens si fragile le cœur à découvert_  
- Hein ?  
- _J'ai envie qu'on se dise tous nos moindres secrets_  
- Heuuuuuuu ?  
_- Car je resterai, ta meilleure amie **(4)  
- **_Putain Mione.

-oOOooOOo-

- Harry j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ginny ?  
- _C'est un grand vide quand tu n'es pas là_.  
- Pardon ?  
- _j'aimerais que tu me prennes dans tes bras. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi ! **(5)**  
_- Ce que vous étés lourds à la fin, merde.

-oOOooOOo-

Je n'ai pas été épargné une seule fois.

Ils voient un homme à terre, et qu'est ce qu'ils font les infâmes ? Ils le finissent.

Enfoirés !

Si je ne les aimais pas autant je leur aurais fait bouffer leur langue ou voir d'autres attributs pour certains, uhu !

Mais bon Ils sont ma famille, celle de cœur, celle que j'ai choisie.

Ouais parce que je suis un Remy. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ?

Je n'ai pas de famille.

Humour débile … j'assume.

Ma voisine n'est pas le seul problème que j'ai eu depuis que j'ai poussé mon 1er cri sur cette satanée planète.

J'ai tellement eu de galère que parfois je me demande si une vilaine fée ne s'est pas penchée à ma naissance sur mon berceau dans l'unique but de me lancer une malédiction juste par ce que ma gueule ne lui revenait pas. Ou bien j'ai du vomir sur sa toute nouvelle robe flambant neuve de chez Prada, que sais-je.

J'ai même entendu dire que certaines personnes pensaient qu'un petit ange blond aux culottes courtes veillait sur elles de la haut, les fesses sur son nuage.

Ouais ben si c'est le cas … je vous assure que le mien doit sûrement passer son temps à jouer au poker avec St pierre plutôt que de faire son « fucking job » et qu'il a laissé Belzébuth aux commandes.

Enfin bref.

Pour en revenir à l'absence de famille : Mes parents sont décédés suite à un grave accident de voiture quand j'avais un an.

D'après les quelques brides de conversation que j'ai bien pu entendre, il a été causé par un chauffard sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en est sorti ou si la justice la correctement puni dans le cas où il a survécu. On n'a jamais voulu me le dire et mes recherches sont toujours restées vaines.

C'est dur mais avec le temps on vit avec. C'est comme tout le reste, on s'y fait, c'est ce qu'on appelle la condition de l'être humain.

Cependant cet accident ne me les a pas seulement enlevés, il m'a aussi défiguré.

Bon autant pour moi, j'avoue que sur ce coup j'ai légèrement amplifié la chose.

Mais sérieusement ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il n'existe rien de plus con qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ?

Un putain d'éclair sur le front.

Voila d'où vient le « balafré » que me balance cette peste.

Grrrrr !

Sans parent j'ai eu l'immense privilège d'être recueilli par ma tante et son mari.

Ironie, ironie.

Imaginez un gros cochon et une autruche mal fagotée et vous aurez la parfaitement image de ma tante Pétunia et de mon oncle Vernon.

Je me demande encore comment ma mère et cette bonne femme peuvent être issu du même code génétique.

L'une rousse aux yeux verts magnifiques, dont j'ai irrité, grande ce qu'il faut avec des belles formes où il faut et l'autre squelettique avec la taille d'une girafe, la méchanceté collé sur son visage aux yeux globuleux.

C'est à ce donner des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser.

Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'ils se sont reproduits. Non mais je vous jure ça devrait être interdit par la loi dans certain cas.

Mon cousin Dudley est la parfaite symbiose de ses deux énergumènes. Grosseur et Méchanceté, un vrai mélange explosif.

Quel charmant tableau de famille, n'est ce pas ?

D'ailleurs à ce propos, faut vraiment être le dernier des imbéciles pour avoir l'idée d'appeler son fils Dudley quand son nom de famille est Dursley.

Dudley Dursley c'est d'un ridicule !

Tout cela pour dire que j'ai eu le bonheur et l'immense joie de vivre avec eux jusqu'à ma majorité.

Il y a eu des jours où ce fut plus facile que d'autres.

Quand j'étais obéissant je mangeais à ma faim et je pouvais dormir dans une des chambres de l'étage. Dans le cas contraire j'étais privé de nourriture et j'étais logé dans un vieux placard sous l'escalier.

Mes souvenirs sont peuplés de poussières et de famine, je vous laisse donc deviner quel était le traitement que je subissais le plus souvent.

Rentrez les mouchoirs ! Loin de moi l'idée de tirer sur la corde du pauvreeeee enfant maltraité avec une enfance de merde !

Merci bien mais non !

Enfance horrible mais qui a été heureuse aussi.

J'suis contradictoire ?

Affirmatif !

C'est à cette période que j'ai rencontré Ron, mon meilleur ami, sa sœur Ginny et ma douce Hermione.

Inséparable depuis …. Dean, Seamus et Nelville se sont greffés à notre bande au collège, c'est la où on a fait leur connaissance.

Seam' s' pousse même le vice jusqu'à nous appeler les F.R.I.E.N.D.S frenchies

Oui imaginez un peu : Ron et Hermione fou amoureux l'un de l'autre sans se le dire. Ginny et Nelville enfin en couple après des années d'amitié, un seamus dragueur invétéré qui refuse de se caller et un Dean tout le temps dans les nuages avec ses lubies assez bizarres.

Pas si con que ça quand on y réfléchit, non ?

Le jour de mes 18 ans je suis parti une main devant une main derrière.

Adios Les dursley ! Bon vent et pas à la revoyure.

Pour l'occasion, la bande et moi, nous avions fait un barathon(**6)** du tonnerre qui restera à jamais gravé dans les anales du quartier minable qui nous a vu grandir.

J'ai eu une de ses cuites mazette, je m'en souviens encore.

Pas de la soirée malheureusement mais vu la façon dont je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin sur le coup j'en étais plus que ravi.

Je peux seulement vous dire que je me suis retrouvé vraiment comme un con quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais dans un lit inconnu, avec un corps non identifié à mes cotés et qu'au final il s'agissait d'un mec et non d'une nana.

Je crois n'avoir jamais aussi vite pris la poutre d'escampette qu'à cet instant précis.

En plus d'avoir perdu ma virginité, j'ai aussi découvert mon homosexualité si longtemps cachée.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment été attiré par une fille avant, certes je les trouvais jolies mais rien de plus palpitant, ça n'allait jamais plus loin. J'étais à des années lumières de mes potes, qui eux s'extasiaient sur « leurs culs d'enfer » ou bavaient « sur leurs nichons de rêves». Je ne me posais jamais de question, pensant naïvement que ma puberté prenait un peu plus de temps que celle des autres.

Après cette soirée là, à force d'y penser, la révélation s'est imposée à moi définitivement.

Donc avec tous ce qu'on a vécu je leur pardonne leur connerie à mes p'tits potes.

Ouais il y a aussi peut être le fait que j'aurai fait exactement la même chose à leur place qui joue pas mal dans la balance je l'avoue.

-oOOooOOo-

- Pauvre tache !  
- Banane !

-oOOooOOo-

Ne pas penser à la musique !

Ne pas penser à l'étrangler !

Ne pas penser à mes doigts se resserrant sur sa gorge !

Deux heures que j'essaye de finir ce qu'on m'a commandé et pas moyen de coller The Final Touch.

Je bosse comme Graphiste pour une boite de pub assez branchée de la ville. Je ne suis pas vraiment en fusion avec leur politique interne mais j'aime mon métier et le salaire m'aide à faire passer la pilule.

Cependant là je dois rentre cette maquette demain matin à la première heure et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Raison ?

**La chieuse**.

Comme toujours.

Musique trop forte qui me perturbe à un point que j'ai déjà repoussé à deux fois la date de livraison. Si je me loupe ce coup ci, le boss et les clients vont me lyncher.

D'où mon histoire de flingue, que je me tire une balle.

J'en ai marre.

Elle veut ma peau.

Aux **grands** maux, les **grands remèdes **: je sors mon arme ultime.

Bon où est ce que je l'ai foutu déjà ?

Ah le voila.

A nous deux neuneu.

-oOOooOOo-

- Some of those that wear forces are the same that burn crosses. Killing in the name offffffffffffffff ! And now you do what they told yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-oOOooOOo-

Ahhhhhhh Beaucoup mieux !

Bye bye Lolo … Hello Rage Against The Machine.

La dernière fois j'ai mis ma compile Spécial noël de Tino Rossi pour essayer de la pousser à bout mais au final j'ai l'impression que ça m'a plus pris la tête à moi qu'a elle.

Donc je préfère me limiter à mon petit rock.

Sur ce je retourne bosser.

-oOOooOOo-

- Tout pour toi je donnerais n'importe quoi. L'amour que j'ai en moi... c'est tout pour toiiiiiiiiiiii.  
Tu es le seul en qui je crois. L'émotion dans ma voix, c'est tout pour toiiiiiiiiii

-oOOooOOo-

Putain j'y crois pas, elle a osé !

Pump The volume Harry.

-oOOooOOo-

- THOSE WHO DIED ARE JUSTIFIED FOR WEARING THE BADGEEEEEEEEEEE, THE'RE THE CHOSEN WHITES YOU JUSTIFY THOSE THAT DIEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD !!!!!!

-oOOooOOo-

Hummmm !!

Maquette me revoila.

J'ai a peine le temps de poser mes fesses sur la chaise de mon bureau qu'elle augmente le volume son tour.

Mais quelle pimbêche !

-oOOooOOo-

- CAR CE QUE JE SUIS, DU BLEU DE MES YEUX A LA BLONDEUR DE MES CHEVEUXXXXXXXXX. TOUT CE QUE JE VAUX JUSQU'AU GOUT DE MA PEAU, JE TE LES OFFRE EN CADEAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

-oOOooOOo-

Ah ouais tu veux jouer au plus con ma belle !

Crois Ryry' sur parole, t'es pas prête de gagner à ce petit jeu.

**Je Suis le plus Con** **des deux**.

Au passage je m'auto insulte mais cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

**Car je Suis le Plus CON**.

-oOOooOOo-

**- SOME OF THOSE THAT WEAR FORCES ARE THE SAME THAT BRUN CROSSESSSSSSS. KILLING IN THE NAME OFFFFFFFF! AND NOW YOU DO WHAT THEY TOLD YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! AND NOW YOU DO WHAT THEY TOLD YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!**

-oOOooOOo-

Eh eh fais mieux !

Impossible craneuse !

Faites chauffer les enceintes.

-oOOooOOo-

**- TU ES LE SEUL EN QUI JE CROIS, L'EMOTION DANS MA VOIXXXXXXXXXX.C'EST TOUT POUR TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. CE SONT CES PETITS CHOSES QUI BRISENT MON COEURRRRRRRRRRRRRR. TU N'ME FAIS PAS CONFIANCE,C'EST TON ERRREUUURRRRRRRRRR. MAIS SURTOUT N'AI PAS PEURRRRRRRRRRR.**

-oOOooOOo-

C'est décidé je vais me la faire !

Même si je dois finir en taule.

Je vais la tuer, maintenant, tout de suite.

_**A suivre ……** _

* * *

**(1) Lorie « J'ai Besoin d'amour » **

**(2) Lorie « Sur un air latino »**

**(3) Lorie « Week End »**

**(4) Lorie « ta meilleure amie »**

**(5) Lorie « Près de moi » **un peu modifié.

**(6)** Un barathon c'est quand dans une seule nuit vous faites tous les bars ou pubs de la même rue.

* * *

Hummm je crois que je viens de battre le record de Lorie cité dans une seule fiction ... j'ai été traumatisé par elle, je crois que ça se devine, non :D 

Dray fera son entrée dans la 2d partie (et fin) …. Qui arrive bientôt …. Je ne sais pas quand …. Mais vite. Il ne me reste plus que deux ou trois passages à peaufiner …. De même que **Secret Agent Man** pour ceux qui suivent (elle n'est pas abandonnée, je finis toujours ce que je commence même si je suis assez longue) ;)

Bonne soirée et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin :D

SweetLullaby


End file.
